dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Charriot
Slytherin Fifth Year This character belongs to Bcanter (talk). |- | |} About Max was born to two wizarding parents, both of Hufflepuff House. One day, Max's mother took him to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to buy him a gift for his five year old birthday, where he met a girl named Julia. Julia was there with her parents who were also buying her a gift, as it was her birthday too. For a five year old, having the same birthday was an instant connection. They started to hang out at each other's houses quite often, and being quite shy, Julia Friar was Max's only friend. Julia's parents however, were of Slytherin House, and were wealthy people who had inherited money from their parents who were dark wizards. Max's parents disapproved of his friendship with Julia for this reason. But Max insisted on playing with her every day. Max and Julia played together at her family's large estate, which Max much preferred compared to the small house he lived in with his parents. Before he knew it, Max was practically living at Friar's, only going home to sleep and come back the next day in order to spend it with Julia. Julia's parents were always taking to Julia and Max about magic, encouraging its use, and explaining how dueling was about control and concentration, as how one must want to make their opponent suffer, in order to duel effectively. This philosophy only alienated Max from his parents further. On Max's (and Julia's) eleventh birthday, a group of Dark Wizards attacked the mansion. thanks to the anti-intruder charms, her parents were alerted of their presence and went off to face the two wizards trying to rob them. Julia's father took a killing curse to the chest. When Julia heard her mother scream, she ran into the room just in time to see the jet of green light hit her father in the chest. Max, hearing Julia scream, peaked was too shocked and scared to do anything. Meanwhile, Julia tried to stand up to the dark wizards. They hit her with a stunning spell, and abducted her from her home. Max didn't leave the room he was in until he knew it was safe, only to find Julia's parents lying dead and Julia missing. He kneeled next to Julia's father, and cried for hours. Later that day, max's parents came by to show max that he had gotten his acceptance letter from Hogwarts, and when they saw the situation, they rushed to their son's side. They took him home, and Max spent the next week getting ready for Hogwarts, and when he wasn't doing that, trying to find Julia. He blames himself for her abduction, and believes he is a coward for not defending her. He has not yet forgiven himself. Personality and Traits Max is quiet, but if you can get him to open up to you he has a dirty mind and a witty sense of humor. He doesn't care about his grades, however is naturally gifted in almost every subject with the exception of herbology. It is in one's best interest to try to become his friend, simply to avoid becoming his enemy. If Max doesn't like you, he will make your life a living hell, and never get caught. He thinks like a criminal mastermind, quickly and always ten steps ahead, which makes him a very gifted dueler, but he is against all criminal activity and the Dark Arts. He is usually willing to do favors for others, for a price. (Usually challenging him to a duel and winning works best.) Max's friend Julia was abducted at a young age, and he is set on finding her if it is the last thing he does. Max hates cowards. He knows from personal experience how dangerous cowardice can be, and has learned from his mistakes, however, he is not arrogant either. He has yet to forgive himself for what happened to Julia. When Max is older, he wants to be either a professional duelist or an Auror. Appearance Max inherited his father's looks. He has blue eyes and blond hair. He is decently attractive. He is 5'11". Possessions Max has a snowy owl named Archer. Skills and Special Abilities Max is a naturally talented wizard, and powerful for his age. He achieves top marks in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration, and receives above average marks on all his other subjects. His dueling skills are very strong, and he practices them often. Max's Patronus is a Lynx. Spell List First Year *Expelliarmus. *Incendio. *Intruder Charm. *Locomotor Mortis. *Lumos. *Nox. *Petrificus Totalus. *Protego. *Trip Jinx. *Wingardium Leviosa. Second Year *Colloshoo. *Alohomora. *Aguamenti. *Illegibilus. *Serpensortia. *Reparo. *Slug-Vomiting Charm. Third Year *Homenum Revelio. *Furnunculus. *Expulso. *Accio. *Confundo. *Concealment Charm. *Obliviate. Fourth Year *Horn-Growing Hex. *Fidelius Charm. *Bat-Bogey Hex. *Muffliato. *Levicorpus. *Liberacorpus. *Stupefy. Fifth Year *Expecto Patronum. *Eviscera contorta. *Piertotum Locomotor. *Oblitus. *Oppugno. *Incendio Tria. *Silencio. Sixth Year * Seventh Year * Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:EasyChars Category:Yew Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Blue Eyes Category:Pure-Blood Category:Medium Patronus Category:Blond Hair